Prophecy of Yonas
Category:Hola Book Prophecy of Yonas Chapter 1. JAH Word came toward 'Amatie child Yonas when HIM said thus:- Arise an go toward that great city Nenewie, an preach pon she - fe them evil have proceeded before I. But Yonas arose from before JAH that him might wander toward Tersies; an him alit toward 'Iyoppie, an found a ship that pass toward Tersies; an him gave a price an entered toward she that him might go with them toward Tersies wanderin from before JAH. An JAH brought a great wind pon the sea, an there were a great storm pon the sea, an the ship neared fe be broken. An the sailors feared, an each one cried toward him god; an so that the ship be light fe them - them cast seaward the items that were within she; but Yonas had alit toward the ship inner room, an had slept ina heavy slumber. An the ship captain neared toward him an told him:- ‘What are it thou have slept? Arise an call thy God as it were that JAH would think fe wi lest wi perish’. An them told one another - ‘That wi might know by who reason this evil thing found wi - come, mek wi cast lots.’ An them cast lots, an the lot fell pon Yonas. An at that time them told him:- ‘Please tell wi by who reason this evil thing found wi; what are thy Work? How about from where did thou come? How about where are thy country? Or from what kindred are thou?’ An him told them - ‘I-man am a `Ibran; I-man worship Heaven God JAH Who Irated the sea an the land.’ An as those persons have known that him wandered from before JAH becau him told them - them quite feared an told him - ‘What are this that thou did?’ An as the waves would strictly shake the sea - them told him - ‘What should wi do pon thee-I that the sea be calm from alongside wi?’ An him told them - ‘As I-man know that this great storm found unu by I reason - lift an cast I toward the sea, an the sea shall be calm fe unu.’ But the persons strictly rowed that them might return toward the land; nevertheless them couldn’t - fe the sea would quite multiply an be shaken pon them. Becaudis cryin toward JAH them said - ‘Lord, as Thou have done like unto Thou loved - wi beg Thee-I; Lord, wi beg Thee-I lest wi perish becaudis man soul an lest Thou mek clean blood pon wi.’ An them took Yonas an cast him toward the sea; an the sea were calm from it bein shaken. An the persons quite feared JAH, an them presented a sacrifice fe JAH, an them vowed vows. Chapter 2. An JAH prepared a great fish that swallow Yonas; an Yonas were within the fish belly three days an three nights. An Yonas bein within the fish belly prayed toward him God JAH, an him said thus:- :When I-man were ina I tribulation I-man shouted toward I God JAH, :An Him heard I; :An I-man shouted bein within See’ol belly, :An Thou heard I word. :Thou cast I toward within the deep sea, :An streams were around I; :All Thy storm an Thy waves passed over I. :An I-man said - “I-man were cast from before Thy Eye; :However I-man will check up toward Thy Hola Temple moreover.” :An Waters incircled I up til I soul; :The deep sea were around I; :The sea grass had been wrapped pon I head. :I-man downscended toward mountains grounation; :I-man were shut foriva by Earth an she bars; :But Thou, Lord I God, sent forth I Life from the pit. :I-man thought fe JAH pon the time I soul wearied pon I; :An I priah entered toward Thee-I - toward Thy Hola Temple. :Them who keep vanity an falsehood :Have quit them mercy. :But I-man sacrifice ina praise word; :An I-man pay what I-man vowed. :Welfare are from alongside JAH. An JAH commanded the fish, an it spit Yonas pon land. Chapter 3. An JAH Word came a secand time toward Yonas when Him said thus:- Arise an go toward that great city Nenewie, an preach fe she the preachin that I-man will tell thee-I Him told him. An Yonas arose an went toward Nenewie like unto JAH Word; an Nenewie were a quite great city around three days road. An Yonas began fe enter toward within the city around one day journey; an shoutin him said - ‘Nenewie shall be overturned within three days.’ An Nenewie persons believed JAH; an them spoke a proclamation fe a fast, an them wore sackcloth Iginnin from the great up til the small. An him report reached toward Nenewie king; an him arose from him throne an removed him robe an wore sackcloth, an sat pon ashes. An him had a proclamation announced, an him had the king an the nobles command proclaimed within Nenewie, an him said thus:- ‘Mek persons an animals - cows an sheep - not taste nothing; an mek them not graze nor drink Water; an mek persons an animals be covered in sackcloth, an mek them strongly cry toward JAH; an mek all persons return from them evil road an from the downgression that are ina them hands. Who know as it were JAH would return an regret lest wi perish, an as it were Him would return from Him firm anger?’ An JAH sight up them Work that them returned from them evil road; an JAH regretted pon the evil thing that Him spoke that Him might do pon them - an Him didn’t do it. Chapter 4. An this never made Yonas Irie, an him vexed. An as him prayed toward JAH him told Him - ‘Lord, I-man beg Thee-I; when I-man were ina I country weren’t this what I-man spoke? As I-man had known that Thou were charitable an forgivin, an indurin, an a God Whose mercy abounded, an Who regret arisin from the evil thing - becaudis I-man had hastened fe wander toward Tersies. An now, Lord, as death are better fe I than Life - please, tek I soul from I.’ An JAH said - Are it really due thee-I that thou might vex? An Yonas proceeded from the city, an him sat toward the east side from the city; an workin a booth fe him ras self there him sat beneath it shade up til him sight up what find the city. An JAH God prepared a gourd, an Him ilivated she pon Yonas fe be a shade pon him head that him might be saved from him worry; an Yonas were very Irie becau the gourd. But pon the morrow pon the time it light up JAH prepared a worm, an she struck the gourd up til it dried. An pon the time the Sun arose JAH prepared a warm east wind; an up til Yonas wearied the Sun struck him head; an as him wanted death fe him ras self - him said - ‘Death are better fe I than Life.’ An JAH told Yonas - Are it really due thee-I that thou might vex becaudis gourd? An him said - ‘It are due I that I-man might vex up til death.’ An JAH told him - Thou have been sad fe the gourd thou didn’t weary pon nor raise up that she might grow, an that grew ina one night, an that dried ina one night. As fe I won’t I-man be sad fe the great city Nenewie where are more than a hundred twenty thousand persons who don’t separate them right from them left - an many animals?